pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where lots of Pokemon live. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive4, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive5, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive6, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive7 ---- Role-play here! ---- Servine made a trollface. "Nuuu, a REAL one!" Feather did another facepalm and went to find the baseball bat. 18:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup rolled her eyes. "THEN GO ON A REAL ONE WITH POOP!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "NU! A REAL ONE WITH CHU, DEWOTT, MARSHTOMP, EMOLGA, AND CROCONAW! PLEASES!" Servine said and did puppydog eyes. 18:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Nu," she said with a trollface. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) (I wanna start the idea 8DDDD) "Please?" Servine said. 18:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Nu," she said again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Whyyyy?" Servine whined and poked her. 18:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Cause," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "'Cause whyyyyyyy?" Servine said and then the news came on and the reporter guy was crying. "The fuck?" Zorua said. "I'm sorry, but the world will end soon...," the reporter said. "WUT!?" everyone yelled. 18:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Caue I dun like the world that much. It'll only affect the humans. Us Pokemon can survive in space. Well, us, maybe not poop." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:25, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Well," the reporter continued. "A crystal is close to causing the end of the world... For both people AND Pokemon." "Well, simple!" Servine said. "Me, Prinplup, Dewott, Marshtomp, Croconaw, and Emolga go out there, fix the crystal thing, save the world, and there's an adventure! Please!" 18:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "No," she complained. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Prinplup, we're the only hope," Servine said, starting to make a speech. "If we just stand here, we're gonna die. That's no fun. You're my best friend, Prinplup, and it's only up to us to save the world. Please." 19:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Josh made a "OWO" face and went to the kitchen to get a knife to stab himself. Spark and Raichu were hugging each other in terror while Blaze and Frost were eating cupcakes like nothing was happening. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup hissed and snatched the knife from his hand with her mouth. "Ware poo ikdame?!" she said, her words sounding weird due to the knife in her mouth. 20:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Josh made a "o.e" face and then fainted. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup twitched and started smacking him around. And when that didn't work, she started using mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. 21:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Josh woke with a start and screamed when he thought Lillipup was kissing him. He started rocking back and forth, hugging hs scalchop. Spark started zapping him. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup twitched again and sighed. 01:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Spark sighed. "The last thing I wanna do before the world ends, is..." she said, holding Raichu's hands dramatically, but ended up pulling out a cheese stick. "...Eat this one last cheese stick." she said, nibbling on it. Raichu made an "D:" face. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 01:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDDDDDDDD) Servine poked Prinplup. "Pleeeeeease," she whined. 20:04, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "Stop talking and I'll say yes. But first, Poop must slap da reporter man for coming on," Prinplup said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yes!" Servine said. Serperior sighed and went to go slap the reporter man. 22:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Marshtomp gave a slight eye-roll. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Spark nomed on her cheese stick. Raichu paced around the house anxiously while Josh flipped around his scalchop in his hands/paws. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) (I think it's paws... o.o) Lillipup watched the TV as that Serperior came on and slapped the reporter man. "Can I go Home now?" she asked and slithered off camera. 19:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Spark and Raichu went down to their bedroom. A little while later, Josh heard strange, strange sounds coming from their door. He closed his eyes and balled his paws (owo) into fists. ''My sister is not having sex. My sister is not having sex... ''He suddenly flew a pillow across the room and stormed to the bedroom. "GET AWAY FROM MAI SISTER, PERV!" he yelled. He tapped his foot until Spark opened the door. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard her puking her guts out in the bathroom. ''Great... ''Josh facepalmed. "Nice going." he muttered to Raichu. Raichu ignored him and went in the bathroom to comfort her. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:16, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Serperior came Home and starting banging the room above her containing Spark, Raichu, and Josh with a broom. "KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE I'M TRYIN' TO WATCH TV!" she yelled. 19:54, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Josh stuck out his tongue and stomped away. Spark pressed her face against the white tile floor, completly exhausted. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:58, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup started following Josh. Again. Yes, again. "So, wassup?" she said. 20:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Josh huffed and flipped his awesome emo hair. "Nothing." he muttered. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup poked him over and over. "Tell me tell me tell me," she repeated. 20:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC) "Spark's pregnant." Josh mumbled. --- Frost ran outside. She started going into town, but Blaze stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm getting a butt-job." she replied. "NO! NO MOAR FUCKING BUTT JOBS!" he shrieked. Frost pouted. "I just want to look like Kim Kardashian, that's all." she muttered. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC) (Butt job lol) "At least you're gonna be an uncle soon!" Lillipup said. "You should be happy! Throw away all those doubts about that Raichu and be happy, Josh!" 22:01, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy was uberbored. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Buneary started poking Manaphy. 22:12, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Josh shrugged. "Yeah I guess." --- Spark took a nap. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 22:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup pawed him friendly like. 23:04, September 14, 2012 (UTC) (Bleh, I want to get this over with. >.<) A few hours later, Spark screamed in pain as she began to have her egg. --- Josh sat on the couch, playing with his Rubik's cube. --- Raichu was getting water, and he heard Spark cry out in pain and accidentally started choking on water. He swallowed it and ran to help her. --- "Please? Just one more?" Frost begged. "NO!" Blaze yelled. Frost groaned and walked away. "I JUST WANT TO LOOK LIKE KIM KARDASHIAANNNN." She whined. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup poked Josh. "Ya do know what's going on with your sister, right?" 00:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Josh looked up. "Oh, um yeah." he shrugged. Blaze walked by and haves him a dirty look. "Wut?" Josh asked, sounding as if he was actually confused. --- Sometime later, Spark wrapped the small yellow and black egg in blankets. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 03:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup sighed and shook her head. 13:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) The egg cracked, and a small Pichu came out. "Pichu?" it said, which means, "Da hell?". Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup gasped. "That Pichu said a no-no word!" she gasped again. 20:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) The Pichu made a trollface. Spark smacked him over the head. "BAD PICHU, BAD!" she said. Pichu stuck out his tongue and started running away. Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 17:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup started chasing after the Pichu. 19:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Spark face palmed. The Pichu snickered as Lillipup chased him. Josh came out of nowhere and grabbed him. "You! Calm the fuck down!" he said. Spark came over and took the Pichu. "I think Zap fits him well." she said. Zap stuck out his tongue at Josh. Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 00:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup muttered something and glared at Zap. 01:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Zap snickered. Spark put him in the nursery. Josh's eyes twitched. "Looks like I got my work cut out for him." he said. Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 00:00, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup glanced up at Josh. "Remember when I said you should be happy Spark's having a child? Well, I was wrong," she said. 19:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Josh nodded. "IKRRR?" he replied. --- Zap snuck out of the window after Spark left. He ran around outside, electrocuting and killing butterflies. Josh saw him and his eyes twitched. Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 19:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup looked at Zap with a horrified expression. 20:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) A powerful shadow appeare over head. Down landed a Reshiram named Legend(OMG I'M FIGHTING WITH LEGEND IRL NOW!). "Hello..." he growled. Freeze the white kyurem also came. He smacked his forehead when his brother made his intro. ✰WolfStar✰ Lillipup screamed and ran away. A Dragonair entered the Home and plopped (lol plopped) onto the ground. 13:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Freeze did look werid. He looked half kyurem half reshiram and had long cords connecting at his back. "Uh...I'm friendly?" he spat out. ✰WolfStar✰ Lillipup whimpered and hid behind Josh. 03:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry I'm nice." said Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ Lillipup blinked and poked Josh. 11:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) A ponyta walked by. "Oh hi!" she said. ✰WolfStar✰ Josh blinks, suprised. --- Zap shot sparks out of his small punk cheeks, not the least bit scared. "Dammit!" Raichu said as he scooped Zap up. "Do you know how much trouble I'll get in if you get smashed?" Zap snickered. "Pi." which means, "Yes. >:)" Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 21:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) A Mew floated out of nowhere. She wasn't your typical Mew, though. She was punk-rock. (8D) Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 21:46, September 30, 2012 (UTC) (I decided Mesprit is gonna be female. Male Mesprit is as weird as male Simipour) Mesprit came in and glanced around. Lillipup suddenly got embarrassed about how close she was to Josh, and edged away. 01:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) (xD) Suddenly the I liek trains kid came out of nowhere. "I liek trains." Josh panicked. "NONONONONO WAI-" Josh was cut off as a speeding train flew him away. Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 01:17, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup stared in horror. "NO! DON'T DIE NOW!" she cried. 01:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo came in. "Holy Shit!" he said. ✰WolfStar✰ Josh groaned and rubbed his head. He coughed up a tooth before fainting. Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 22:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup twitched and nearly had a heart attack. She rushed over to a phone and dialed "9-1-1". 19:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flash came with hurt Curse. He was badly wounded and was missing his front left leg. ✰WolfStar✰ Lillipup poked Josh and whined. Mesprit looked at the hurt Pokemon. "Why are there so many hurt Pokemon lately?" she muttered. 15:33, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Josh was randomly healed. "It was me." said Keldeo. "I have healing powers to help pokemon that aren't very hurt." he finshed off. ✰WolfStar✰ Mesprit shrugged and floated away and started to read a book. 15:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "Help!" cried Flash. She toppled over wounded on her leg(it's broken) and Curse, the little shiny Zorua came out of her fur. He wasn't just missing his leg, he was damaged to the rib cage. Some rib bones came out. "Holy Crap I can't fix that!" exclaimed Keldeo. ✰WolfStar✰ Mesprit came back out to see what was happening. She gasped when she saw what had happened to that shiny Zorua. "There's another Zorua here?" said Zorua (the female one I role-play x3). 14:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Mew sniffed, and started jamming on her guitar. ---- Zap cringed at Curse. "Ew, what's wrong with him?" Raichu gave him an, "are you fucking kidding me" face. ---- Frost and Blaze were arguing weither or not Frost should get another butt transplant. --- Spark gaped at Curse. "OhmaifrigginGod!!!!" Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 16:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Mesprit pinched Zap by the ear and growled at him. Simipour came in with her supplies. "Hooooly shit, that's impossible to cure!" she screamed. 16:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Josh blinked. "I liek trains...." (he gets back to normal. xD) Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 16:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ho-Oh came. "Wow =P. No leg fix." he said. "Rib heal?" asked Flash. Out of no were, Curse's ribs were magicly healed. "I did NOT do that." said Ho-Oh. "It was me!" yelled Lugia. "I'm the one who suppose to revive!" shouted Ho-Oh. Lugia smiled. "Ok, Mr. Legendary Beast Trio Reviver." she said. Flash and Curse watched as the tower duo had a angerment about the legendary beasts of Johto. ✰WolfStar✰ (Sorry I didn't see Moss posted XDD) "Break it up," Mesprit hissed and came between the two. "It doesn't matter who healed who, it matters that he's okay." 12:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Ho-Oh and Lugia glaed at each other. "The whirl islands suck." said Ho-Oh. "No the stupid bell tower sucks." said Lugia. Another aggerment. "Oh My God when will the stupid agering for the fucking world!" yelled Flash. "Opps, I forgot about Curse. He alreadys knows crap." she finshed off. ✰WolfStar✰ Zap sparked Josh. He still siad., "I LIKE TRAINSSSSSS>" 21:16, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup got annoyed and bit Josh in the butt. (x3) 19:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Curse growled and let out a little whiper. "Is their a cure for this?" asked Flash and Keldeo. ✰WolfStar✰ Mesprit watched the two argue back and forth. Staraptor came in with her appentice, Starly, and sighed. Uxie floated by and stood next to her sister and shook her head. 14:05, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Legend came and got them to stop aurging. "Sorry." muttered the tower duo to each other. Curse whined. ✰WolfStar✰ "Good," Mesprit said with a nod. "So, now that you two are done arguing, let's just be friends again, eh?" 16:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Ho-Oh smiled. "So were can we stay, dude?" asked Lugia. Ho-Oh, Legend, Flash, Curse and Keldeo all looked at Mesprit. ✰WolfStar✰ "Wha?" she said. "Oh, I don't know..." 17:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "Were's the ticket to hotel-la-mesprit." laughed Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ Mesprit got the joke and laughed along. "I'm pretty sure there are available rooms on about the 4th floor. You can just take the elevator there," she said. 21:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Arceus watched. "More like I have any other secerts than Shaymin." he said, not really ever getting Legend. A Dialga walked up to him. ✰WolfStar✰ Mesprit floated away to finish reading another book. Lillipup bit Josh in the butt again. 20:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Arceus came. ✰WolfStar✰ A sneasel appered. "Hi i'm Vetro. I'm slow for a sneasel. I can only run 10 miles per hour." it said. ✰Reshiram✰ Category:Role-play